The present invention relates to a microwave oven including a food temperature-sensing probe for monitoring an internal temperature of the food while being cooked in a microwave oven, a connector of said probe being arranged on a top wall of a microwave oven.
A typical food temperature-sensing probe is disclosed in Louis H. Fitzmayer, U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,930 "MICROWAVE OVEN FOOD TEMPERATURE-SENSING PROBE", issued on Nov. 2, 1976.
The connector of the food temperature-sensing probe disclosed in the above U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,930 is mounted on a oven side wall. Such connector arrangement is not applicable to a microwave oven with a turntable because a flexible shield cable is damaged by the rotation of the turntable.